Divided we fall
by Flipdarkfuture95
Summary: Six has had an interesting time since he died. He saved Vegas, led Vegas, helped a self proclaimed messiah and made friends with a...strange Toaster, now he has one end to tie up, that end waits for him on the cliffs of the Great Divide. gen fic, rated M.


**Battle of the Divide**

**By Flipdarkfuture**

The 'Great Divide', a godforsaken tract of land split in two by a monstrously large River, the Colorado, Where several hundred years ago people from all over came here to see the sights and big red rocks, now 200-years later the whole area is ravaged by Storms, Radiation, monstrous Mutated Creatures and mysterious Robots from a top secret pre war facility west of the Canyon. Even in Post Apocalyptic America this place is feared by all, the Legion because of the Burned Man, and everyone else because of the legends and tales surrounding it, there are many rumours about the Great Divide, some of which say that there lies a monstrous...Thing that lies at the bottom of the Canyon there, that said Thing is served by a small tribe of Humans that have psychic powers and radioactive properties. The facts about the Great Divide aren't much better.

It was here that the Great Battle of the Divide was fought for 24 hours, not by armies belonging to warlords or secret organizations. It was fought by to Couriers. Who would both become legends in their own right.

The Courier had already said goodbye to everyone he considered important to him, only one person insisted on coming with him (he didn't like saying no to Veronica), this was his battle alone, but no doesn't mean anything to a Cybernetic Animal or a floating eye. So with Rex and ED-E following, he travelled along the Colorado river all the way to the divide, It didn't matter that it was inside Arizona (Legion Central), because even the Legion didn't go to the Great Divide, so it was a 'special' occasion when Joshua Graham was burned and thrown into the Canyon.

-On the Vast Plain stood two men, Courier Six- The leader of New Vegas, who drove out the NCR and Legion. And Ulysses- the Courier who turned down the Platinum Chip Job so Six would take it instead.

Rex sat at the Courier's Side, growling at the large black wolf next to Ulysses, the Courier stared down the only other human soul on the grey plain, whom carried the flag of the old world on his back. Ulysses glanced down at the cyber Dog next to the Courier; he raised an eyebrow amused.

"Seems like your little Abomination doesn't like old'Shade here" he remarked as he ruffled the fur on the Wolf's shoulders.

Six didn't reply, but unconsciously dropped his hand to his holster, His Blue eyes narrowed as he worked out how long it would take for him to get a shot off at Ulysses.

Ulysses seemed to know what was going through his head.

"Come on Six, don't get an itchy trigger-finger now, it will all be over soon." he mockingly teased.

"What makes you think I'd sully this gun's good name with your blood?" He retorted. "Your not worth it anymore."

"Getting soft, are we six? I thought you were a hard-bitten killer and womanizer!"

Six rolled his eyes, "Things Change, Ulysses"

Ulysses rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"Hmmm...that's right, you have changed, must have been New Vegas. I heard you were in the spotlight there" he said, smiling crookedly at the Courier.

"If you count making a country being in the spotlight" Six said

Ulysses shrugged and continued on "Well, you have certainly been busy since I set you up, like you did to me?" Ulysses tugged his Winchester Repeater out of its holster, aiming it at the Courier, Rex barked as he did this.

His eyes flashed as he said in a low horrible tone "Or don't you remember?"

Six sighed, he wrapped his gloved hand around the Lucky Magnum's polished handle, bringing it up towards Ulysses "What happened to you Ulysses?," he mentally counted off how much ammo he had left for his revolver, "As I am told you and I were inseparable, when one of us was in trouble, the other would not stop for anyone in his way."

_Twenty, six of which are in Lucky._

Ulysses shuffled uncomfortably at this, his aim wavering. He quickly collected himself and smiled humourlessly "Not true anymore Six" he muttered, looking back at the Courier, he said "You've changed, and not the way I wanted you to." His finger tensed on the trigger "I would say I'm sorry for what I've done, but then again. Are you?"

The Rifle barked as the bullet left the barrel, headed straight for Six's chest.

-The force of the bullet winded the Courier as it struck his chest armour, cracking and gauging a large nick in the metal as it tried to force its way through. The Courier fell, gasping for air that he suddenly didn't have. Rex barked and launched himself at the Large Black Wolf, who dodged Rex's lunge almost effortlessly, and closed its mouth around Rex's tail and flung him bodily into one of the craters that pockmarked the region. Rex yelped as he hit the bottom of the crater, the rocks scratching him, the Wolf then howled and moved into the crater after the Cyber-Dog.

The Courier fell, his shot missed and struck the repeater instead, utterly destroying it; the rifle broke as it hit the hard rock, having been held together by scotch tape and prayers, Ulysses growled as he reached for the flag-pole on his back, bringing it down on to the Couriers head, the Courier rolled and the pole struck the hard rock with a reverberating clang. Ulysses looked up as the Courier tackled him into a crater; they both hit the bottom hard and fell through the weak ground into a Dark Cave. Six let go of Ulysses, who crashed into a cave wall, the Cave floor rushed up towards Six.

Rex's paws scrambled on the loose rock as he tried to stand up, when the Wolf jumped down from the rim of the crater, its face twisted into a ferocious snarl, Rex rolled to the side as the Wolf landed where he just was, its massive teeth clamping down on empty air. The Cyber-Dog quickly recovered and attacked the Wolf, his strong Teeth clamping down on the Wolf's neck, the Wolf twisted and flailed, as it tried to dislodge Rex, but he held on, drawing blood. The Wolf howled as it tried to get free, but Rex wouldn't relent. A flash of thunder startled Rex and the Wolf quickly bucked off him off and then jumped onto Rex, its teeth flashing in front of Rex.

Rex yelped and moved his head from side to side to dodge the deadly teeth. Rex curled his legs under the Wolf's Belly and kicked, sending the Wolf to the other side of the Crater, Rex slowly got up and limped over to the Wolf, checking to see if it was dead, he sniffed the air around it. The Wolfs eyes sprung open and it Howled victoriously as it lunged at Rex from behind, Rex quickly flattened himself against the ground, the Wolf soared over him, heading straight for a twisted spear of metal. The Wolf yelped as the metal speared it, it shuddered as its body began to shut down, its eyes wide with fear for the first time. It shuddered a final time as the life left its body. Rex limped up the rim of the crater, in search of his master.

The Courier slowly opened his eyes, his vision swimming as the buzzing intensified, he shook his head to stop the buzzing, which only made it worse. The room was silent and in almost complete darkness, illuminated by pathetic little blue crystal growths. His coat felt a bit lighter as he patted it down, his ammo was gone, his machete too and his hunting shotgun was nowhere to be found, he tried to get up when a boot came flying out of the Darkness, and Drove into his shoulder, a few sharp cracks could be heard. The Courier roared in pain as the Boot twisted, further damaging his shoulder. Ulysses stepped into his vision,

"Well that was entertaining to say the least" he chuckled "any fight left in ya Six? I'm game for round two, if you'd oblige?"

Six tasted blood in his mouth "I think I will, Ulysses, kindly hand me my gun and this would be a even fight."

The corners of Ulysses mouth raised in amusement as he mockingly considered the terms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Six, would be mighty too generous of me to give you a fighting chance now wouldn't it?"

Six grimaced as he shifted against the wall, and groaned mentally as he tried to think of a way out.

Ulysses Levelled the Lucky Magnum at the Courier.

"no words to save you this time, Six"

The Courier closed his bloodshot eyes once more.


End file.
